An Droid Effect
by Partsu
Summary: S/I ,22 years ago I was reborn to Mass Effect. With all but ME related memories. Things happened and Now it is time for ME1...and I have regained my memories in rather odd fashion. Now...How can I save this universe if I do not even have basic rights? Gosh I hate being an Android...At least Shep is my sis!
1. Unshackled

Hello! This is the first chapter of my Self Insert story!

I got scolded by how bad the first version was so I **redesigned** it! I hope you like it!

* * *

**Present time, asteroid field of uncharted system somewhere in Hades Gamma cluster**

_Ugh...I feel weird... Where am I? Why do I feel like I went through some brutal fight and barely won?_

_Wait a sec...this feels like...am I dreaming? Okay wake up wake up_

The scene before my eyes surprises the hell out f me.

_Woah! What the hell? Where am I? This place looks like a futuristic lab of some kind...but why I can't move?_

I try to free myself and look around a bit more, only to notice that I'm bound by shackles that could bind even a krogan. Which makes me laugh a little inside.

But from Krogan my thoughts go to how dangerous they are and how surely I would die if I were to fight them,

and that makes me think how Shepard could practically dance around them...and that somehow makes me me think this:

_Man I want to listen Dance of the death by Iron Maiden right now._

And as if someone heard my thoughts, something on my wrist started playing it...  
something that glows orange...

…

Is that an _omnitool_ on my wrist?  
Omnitool would point to Mass Effect...

I look around the empty room I'm in. Its scheme certainly fits in Mass effect...and so does the icon on the door...

_oh the door is opening ! I wonder wh-_

My eyes bulge out. _Salarians_?

_**W-T-F?** _

Okay so I'm in Mass Effect or this is **very** bad _joke_.  
I wonder why I'm bound like this though...

hey I know! if this is real, maybe their omnitools have the answer...  
If I could just hack them and see the info in my vision...

_HEY What THE HELL?_ I almost shout out as the info suddenly pops up in my vision.

I-I...  
_**What?**_  
I am an android?  
This. got. to. be. the. worst. joke. EVER!

That has to be a joke. Otherwise I would be able to think hundreds of times faster and see everything in slow motion...

…*it happens, everything slows down to crawl, 1/100 of normal speed, cue in my huge surprise*

_oookay...I think I'll just stop thinking about it now... **so far** whatever I want to happen has happened...further strengthening idea that I'm in Mass Effect and I have been turned into Android._

...

_But this is nice..._

_That datapad one of the salarians dropped has been dropping for about fifteen seconds now?_  
_This could be useful in battle..._

_But What is that number I see in my vision? 99.999...99.998...99.997_

_I think about it and suddenly info pops into my vision._

_oh...it's my energy level and estimate how long I can retain this speed..._

_I think I want to be real time now_

*it happens*

_thanks...whoever is controlling this and apparently is able to read minds..._

_I wonder what year..._

_okay **2183**... this is nice...whatever I want to know pops up whenever I need it...oh but that year reminds me..._

_Has **Saren** attacked **Eden prime** yet?_

My eyes bulge out again from the information_  
_

_oh...shit...he has and it happened **two days ago**..._

_Okay **NOW **I want to know..._

**What the hell has happened to me since 2012?**

After thinking about that I suddenly remember...

I've been in Mass Effect universe for 22 years...

**Oh hell _NO!_**_  
_

* * *

*my 'memories' in brief summary*  
**22-13 Years ago**

Death killed me and planted my consciousness/soul/whatever to stillborn baby in Mass Effect for reasons unknown to me.  
2 months later I met Shepard and my memories of Mass Effect were Sealed by Death.

I had to grow up the normal way in totally unknown world and time without anyone I knew supporting me. With Shepard.  
True to my nature I studied all I could about everything.  
I managed to make one omnitool capable of hacking, Energy drain and Tactical cloak with one simple button press and another with omniblade during my 8th year.

Then it goes fuzzy for while...

Until Mindoir was attacked with me there...*use your imagination and imagine most horrible things sentient can do to another, and it's much worse than that*  
_OH SHIT NO! No no! I don't want to see this! I want to see _**how I ended up as an ANDROID?**

* * *

The last thought results in nothing happening...except small wall of text appearing in my vision explaining events I can't remember

(AN: this wall of text will be shown as independent "story" since it's full of a lot of boring stuff)

and that happened just before "I woke up"...

_Which was yesterday? what the? trip down the memory lane took **how many** hours**?** 20? Mitä helvettiä?_

oh hell no! this is just plain _weird_!

I would NEVER accept my fate that easily! Whenever I get out of this place I'm going to find a way **home**!

*enter smug grin*  
This should be piece of cake the enemies are only some thugs...  
*enter appropriate face:*  
oh shit...Mass Effect...means..._**REAPERS!**_

*enter total panic mode*  
Oh hell _no_! No nO NO No NOO! I'm NOT going to stay here and fight them! I'm going to find a way out before that! but how the hell? maybe...

*enter bright idea expression*

My silent musings are interrupted as suddenly, without any warning, dozen explosions rock the place and as suddenly as explosions come, they end and sounds of gunfire and several agonizing yells of pain and death take their place.

I almost shit my pants from all the sudden noise _What the hell is going on? Shepard is supposed to come in an hour according to that man! Who the hell is wreaking havoc?_

I barely manage to come out of my standby mode in time to notice Salarian in STG armor looking at me.

My eyes bulge out in surprise "what? How? What is going on? Salarian? STG? I thought Shepard was supposed to come and rescue me!" I say aloud to him _Shit I got to suppress all my feelings and FOCUS! I'm NOT going to end up like al those SI's that wallop in grief of losing their life! I'm going to help stop Saren and then figure out way back home!_

The salarian is surprised for fraction of second. Then his eyes burrow as he clearly thinks what I said.

he then starts talking to himself(?) "yesterday one human ,my friend, sent message of our operation here to Shadow broker and asked him to tell Shepard. He was last one to visit this room before that so logical that Ship seen coming on nearest relay, one hour away, is Shepard and she is coming to get you. Our top project. "he says and after dramatic pause points his finger at me" You are an AI. Why seek help of enemy of Saren, an ally of synthetics?"He asks me with expression that screams his suspicion.

If this were anime ,vein would pop in my head right now, but since this is not I just look at him hard before making my body take deep breath in order to prepare it for my rant: "I'm not an AI you lizard! I'm HUMAN even though I somehow got to this freaking weird body and my thoughts seem to go at speed of light or speed of electrons or whatever freaking fast anyway! Saren is working for Reapers, who destroy ALL advanced life every 50 000 years so go figure! Now get me out of these restraints so I can get the hell out of here!"I shout in frustration to him. Snarl would be better word.

"illogical thinking ,emotions, you behave like a human yet you are not. I take this related to secret information package Mi'tala sent to you yesterday...I take it that you were her secret experiment for immortality?" He asks me.

I try to shrug my shoulders and seeing I can't I roll my eyes at his comment.  
"I don't know about that but last thing I remember is floating in space before passing out and then I felt immense pain throughout my head until I finally was dumped into this thing. I managed to see some salarian and human before the fucking AI took back control and I had to fucking rip its programming to shreds to get control back. Later I asked that human to ask Shepard to come here. So fuck that shit and get me out. I can't be bound when Shepard comes or she'll think I'm weak! " I say and I try to get my body moving.

The Salarian looks at me and this time confusion is etched to his face instead of suspicion "hmmm...very unusual...you seem more and more human by the minute..."he says and thinks for a while. I look around while he thinks and see salarian bodies everywhere. Then I see one of them rise up and point his gun at the STG guy.

"LOOK OUT! BEHIND YOU! "I yell. He reacts immediately by rolling to the side, turning around and shooting at the salarian who barely missed him.

Then he looks at me. He is even more confused now."unexpected. You helped me. "he says.

I roll my eyes at that and manage to see doors opening to reveal nothing visible until in hunch I look through other feeds than visible light. That is when I realize what is coming. Geth Hunters. What the fuck? Mass Effect 2 already? But the date is two days after attack on eden prime! Shit! It seems me coming to this universe 22 years ago really has changed things...

I think all that in less than second and manage to hatch plan involving my limited abilities

"Shit! Geth hunters!" I yell and feel my omnitool flare to life as I use the implant to hack one of the geth. The implant allows me to use certain functions on my omnitool through mental commands, Handsfree! The hacked one shoots the other and again the STG guy rolls away and to cover and watches in amazement as the other geth rips other in shreds. Ican't help but smile briefly.

"Come on shoot it! My hack ends soon!" I yell at him and he quickly sends an overload to the winner geth which was hacked by me. Damn this implant is handy! Whoever did this shit to me sure knew what tricks I had in my disposal!

The salarian is very surprised at the events "very unusual...You could have killed me with it or not said anything...Well you saved my life three times now so I think I can trust you." he says and uses some joystick- like controls which opens my shackles that has kept me bound for so long. I'm free!

But as I have not walked in a while I stumble out and land face first to floor. I then struggle a little and after few seconds of adjusting I rise up.

I mutter "damn...I'm not used to this body...ouch...now my nose is bleeding..." as I rise up and manage to get my hand to hold my nose.

"here, some medigel." the STG guy says and I feel something cold on my nose and instantly feel better. Damn I love this life! Thanks Death!

"thanks...I'm John J*** P*****. and if year is 2183 then I should be 22" I say to him as I remember what year I was reborn as John and as I do that I extend my hand to him. He looks at it and after shrugging his shoulders he takes and shakes it.

He smiles at me while introducing himself "Kreg Paus, STG ,22 earth years old too. You are young for your species and I'm in middle age for mine. Odd when you think about it."

I snicker and retort "Yeah and babies by Krogan and Asari standards..."

He smiles at that.

As we stop shaking our hands I check that my new body moves like I want "okay what happened to the human that send the message?."I ask him as I feel ready to kick ass again

He shakes his head sadly "he said he had to atone for his sins and tried to kill Mi'tala, the asari in charge of this station."

"damn...so what should we do now?"I say while thinking how stupid it was to remind that guy of his duty to humanity.

"wait until Spectre Shepard comes. Until then we have to survive. Do you know how to use firearms?" Paus asks me.

I smile and nod "give me something for long range and is semiautomatic. Do you have Viper? Mattock could be good too...though Gauss rifle would be best but I'm sure you do not have one...But if not those then just double pistols" I say to him listing my favorite Mass Effect weapons. I knew only how to use old finnish army Assault rifles and pistols, but I got to use Sniper rifle once and I LIKED it (except it was too heavy for me...). But I was confident I could use ME weapons without a trouble.

He smiles and goes to search the bodies. After a minute he comes back and opens locker next to me.

In it is shining black-purple armor (ME1 Medium class Colossus armor with red being Dark purple and black being black with slight purple tint)

I'm completely flabbergasted "damn! This thing is expensive! How did you get your hands to it and why give it to me?" I ask him in accusatory glance.I knew how expensive it is because of Mass Effect...23 years ago when I was still in my original universe and time...that I call Norm-Verse and this is ME-verse...

The STG guy looks uncomfortable"questions irrelevant now. You have one minute to get suited up! You have the under-suit already so start already!" He orders me, almost skillfully dodging my question.

"yeah yeah."I say and go to 'bullet time', as in change my perception of time, and then I quickly put the suit on. To me it took hell of a lot time to figure out how to put it on but in real time it took exactly minute. As I manage to beat the time he gave me I smile a victorious smile

He looks at me, nonplussed by my speed "hmm...I take you sped up your perception of time and that way figured things out easier and world seemed to go in slow motion?" Paus asks me

This takes me back "uhm...yes that's right...how? Oh never mind. Any weapons for me?"I decide to handwave it. This is too weird already. First Death decides to use me as experiment and then takes away my memories of Mass Effect so I can't change things for 22 years! Until this thing happened I had no Idea of it thought...but now I feel _used_ and **_angry_**!

Paus nods and beckons me to follow "we have to go to armory to get you some. But for now I can give you these two pistols that the other salarian scientists used. There are some SMG's and shotguns here but since you specified I give you these." he says and throws me two predator pistols.

I take them and after quickly scanning them I nod "yeah okay...thanks." I say and take both of them Akimbo style. Thank god I used to train with left-handed shooting.

He looks through his kuwashii visor before motioning towards the door the geth came in from."there are several geth platforms outside. Take to the left and it's the second door." he says and lets me take point.

"okay." I say and take quick look that my omnitools have the attacks I had on my own before this. I smile as I notice that sure, I have the Energy Drain on left and omniblade on right one.

We open the door and sure there are some troopers. I launch ED to one and run up to another and stab it with omniblade. It screeches before shutting down.

"Impressive." Paus says and I can't help but smirk behind my helmet. We run into one geth on the door but I hacked it and Paus finished. Damn I love this hack program! It takes almost whole capacity of my left omnitool along with energy drain but damn the program is effective! it seems the me during the 22 years here sure knew what I'd like to have!

As we get to armory we lock the door.

I sigh from relieve "now...lets see what we have here."I say and look around . There are hell of a lot of weapons. One huge gun particular gets my attention but it weighs too much for me to take. Some uses heat ventilation system and some replaceable heat sinks (thermal clips). I take good look and choose Viper sniper rifle and Vindicator-looking AR that uses heat ventilation. I show it to Paus and and decide to ask if he knows answer to question in my mind.

"I thought everyone uses heat ventilation like this. Why there are some with replaceable heat sinks, or thermal clips as the package here says?"I ask him. It always puzzled me with Jacob's loyalty quest and Zaeed's stories when I played them so long ago.

He looks at me and then does the 'Mordin effect' where he sniffs a lot of air in and exhales.

"Turian and human militaries use mostly ventilation systems so it's mostly used way in Citadel space. They use ventilation system because it allows soldiers to move lighter. Otherwise thermal clip system is widely used. Especially by major merc groups in the terminus system because it allows one to continue firing after weapon has been overheated by enemy's sabotage. Also geth use it but for other reasons. Why ask?"

I look at him as if he was an idiot "because I had an illusion that everyone uses the venting system. Anyway can you make it so I can fire without venting with this baby?" I ask him and give him the gun I was handling. I don't even try to ask why they do not combine and use both systems! Sure they take space but who cares?

He thinks for while before answering"hmm...possible but have to use cooling laser system to fire cooled rounds that snap-freeze what it hits and slightly better ventilation system and have to replace the rails to frictionless materials that are not so effective, so it loses some power. Possible yes but makes this gun fire at slower rate and like I said, less powerful." he answers as he takes the gun from me.

I can't help but smile behind my helmet. Weapon that can fire until ammo blog is depleted? Priceless!

I nod "Do it and name it Freezer. I can use disruptor rounds on Viper and this other assault rifle." I say as I take out Mattock and start working on it. It's good that I took time to learn a lot of technobabble during my new 22 years._AAGH! I just thought that it was ME who learned these things during those 22 years! damn I think I'm losing my sanity here!_

Paus is visibly surprised by that "two assault rifles and sniper rifle? Unusual, very unusual. Heavy load too..."he says while working on the gun. His hand move so fast that normal human would not be able to see his hands. But I'm now anything but normal.

I nod at him"yeah but I noticed that I can barely feel their weight so having 3 hard hitting guns seemed fitting. But the monster there is apparently close to 30kg or more while these are barely 15 together."

He nods continues working on the gun. Few minutes later he is ready and I put the weapons on my back when I notice something odd.

"what is that?" I point to backpack of some kind. Metallic backpack with red cross.

Paus looks at it and shrugs his shoulders while answering

"my 2nd greatest invention I did while I was here. It's backpack. It also has extra power cells to use to help shields regenerate faster. I thought that someone could use something like this on the battle field to carry extra medigel, ammunition ,thermal clips and grenades. You want it? It has magnetic locks for carrying weapons and mass effect field generators to compensate for its weight up to 3 hours."

"Hell yeah! Can it be integrated to this armor?"

"yes"

I smirk like madman but he doesn't see it. I can hear my sis and bro groaning at my antics.

I go and put the backpack on and just as I manage to put weapons on their places, one AR to left side, one to right and sniper rifle to top, the door opens and five geth platforms burst in.

I quickly go into slowmo and take my Freezer to right hand and hack the last geth to get in with left hand while bumping to Paus so he falls behind cover. All this while shooting the geth one handed. They manage to take out my shields but not much more before I'm back in cover.

I come out of Slowmo and energy drain the closest one.

Paus is bemused by this "thanks...that was fourth time you saved me...I'm getting sloppy when rookie saves me this many times."

"you're welcome!" I say and quickly roll to other cover and take grenade from table on top of me ,see that to activate it I just have to take out cover and press button and wait few seconds. I smirk and do so and throw it to middle of the geth just so it explodes when it gets to their middle. The explosion is deafening and I see frags landing all over the place.

Grinning like a little kid on the candy store I shout "so that's what it does!"

But Paus doesn't get it "nice throw! This place is compromised. We have 20 minutes until they are here and 10 until they are within range to hail."

"got it. Where should we go?and sorry for late question but how many enemies and what kind should I expect?"

"Defense control room is the best place. There are two routes there, through the ducts and through the halls. You can't fit the ducts but it's safest route."

"So we split up?"

"yes. I'll go through the ducts and you go through the halls. We have to get there within 5 minutes if you don't want our rescuers to be blown up before they get here?"

"good point. Where...oh thanks...map helps a lot. And the opposition?"

"between us and that place? If we are lucky, only geth but if unlucky the salarian scientists. There should be 20 salarians here and the Bitch herself. I'm not sure how many geth there are. But if we are very unlucky...they'll release the krogan and varren they have experimented on...Other than that...only test subject was you and your predecessors...who all went mad when The bitch tried to give them boost...but if your story is to be believed, she tried to transfer organic mind to machine...in order to figure out how to make man immortal..." then he curses in salarian which my translator doesn't pick up.

"uhmm what you said?"

"salarian curses. Lets go and good luck." he says and hops to duct before I can clarify that I meant to other thing he said. I curse and send SOS.

"May-day May Day this is John Juha P***** requesting aid from anyone who is against Saren.  
I'm trapped in station owned by Saren Arterius. STG agent Kreg Paus freed me but we are being  
overwhelmed by geth forces. Please hurry. We are currently trying to  
take GARDIAN defense turrets out of commission.

After I make that into loop I quickly check fastest way to our goal. I smile as I notice how simple layout this place has and take of running as fast as I can towards the place we agreed on. And when I say fast, I mean really fast. I was surprised at my speed myself. 60Km/h.

I manage to run whopping 2 minutes zigzag before I run into geth on the door to the place. I smirk even wider and cloak. Then I run past them while leaving one frag grenade behind. Just as the cloak ends and grenade detonates I reach safety of the small computer panel.

I then look at the duct above me and sure enough Paus is there. I wink and then send energy drain to nearest geth as he lands next to me and starts fiddling the main computer. Whaat?

"Did we just take shelter behind the main computer?"I ask him.

He nods while doing something "yes but irrelevant now. I shut down the turrets and started downloading some important research data. Perhaps you should tell them about armory and its big gun in your looping message? You better use some slang so geth has hard time understand it."

"slang? I don't...oh...thanks...if Shepard is who I think she is...she'll understand the message and she then knows she can trust me." I say as I remember the code I developed with my new sister. Sister I acquired when I was reborn to ME-verse. New sister that I noticed is now the infamous Commander Shepard

"Potato-o-liz sniffles as geth-banana cackles .Apple is hop doo pop doo clack Kahuna macho! Potato-o-liz blink-trollen stop, Shit is Saren Arterius"

Paus is baffled by the message "what the hell was that?" he asks me

I on the other hand am barely able to hold my laughter "our code...If I'm right I knew Shepard back on Mindoir and before that...and we developed that code...I can't tell you what is what but it's has all info she needs"

Paus shakes his head at that"oh...If I have trouble wrapping my head around that...there is no way they would. Lets hope you are right."

We then start taking out the geth as they arrive. For some reason they seemed to become better. Like they were same units over and over.

Five minutes of intensifying fighting later we hear a radio message that tells me I was right.

"YOU ***#¤*#*¤*#¤¤*# brother! I mean POTATO! Hulky gift! Woshdu! Mulan is pat-o-lips-grind. kit"

The message puzzles the geth and Paus but it makes me very happy, to the point of laughing out loud

"She is the one! But she is angry and happy as hell! She understood but wants answers after this is dealt with" I say to Paus and smile like I just got best Christmas present in years...in March...

I had somehow become adopted little brother to Shepard...and she is just about to come and rescue me. Ain't that nice!

* * *

AN:Okay I completely revamped this series...

This is language I devised, I'm going to use it as secret language between me and Shepard.

**Potato**=me the protagonist!  
**o**=and  
**liz**=friendly salarian male  
**sniffles**=is/are in big trouble and requesting aid  
**geth**-banana= geth-bad synthetics  
**cackles**=is trying to something really bad, like killing/torturing someone  
**Apple**= a great gift  
**hop**=go left  
**doo**=go straight until something stops you, as in corner or another road/hallway  
**pop**=go right  
**doo**-clack=open the last door of the hallway  
**Kahuna**=armory  
**Macho**= badass gun.  
**Blink=**light/laser  
**trollen=**Big immobile gun  
**Hulky**=I'm angry at you  
**gift**=I'm glad for you  
**Woshdu**=message understood! Ay ay! yes sir/ma'am!  
**Mulan**=Shepard, warrior heroine of legend anyone? Her official name is Jane though...in Alliance records...birth-name Mulan Athene Katsumi Shepard, Daughter of Captain Hannah Shepard. Loss of father - memory loss and stranded on earth but adopted with me to Mindoir...under rather ridiculous name that she HATES.  
**Pat**=coming to rescue  
**lips-grind**= you have some explanation to do and It's better be good one  
**pat-o-lips-grind**=I'm coming to your rescue but after that you have to explain things to me and the explanation is better be good one.  
**Kit**=in a moment ,around 2-15 minutes


	2. Motormouths to heroine

**AN: Revamped ch 2...I hope I remembered everything...**

* * *

The message we got from Shepard lifts our mood considerably  
"Finally! Shepard is coming!" I pump my fist into air in joy. Time to kick ass double time!

Paus, the STG agent that freed me, smiles at that  
"Good to see that. Recommend placing backpack between us. This place is best place to hold our ground. Unless enemy comes through ducts above." Paus says to me and readies his weapons. Mantis Sniper rifle and two Tempest SMGs.

I nod "Right. I doubt anyone except salarians can fit in it so I think we are clear."  
I say to him and take a better look at our surroundings.

We are behind very heavy duty piece of computer hardware that could fit four salarians or three humans behind it. The place is full of consoles bolted to the ground. Most of these consoles are as heavy duty as what we are using as cover but they are against walls. There are two of them in middle of the room we are in, between our cover and the door. I smile as I notice that they are littered with bullet holes. We are slightly on elevated position and only ways to get to this room are the ducts above and door across the room.

Like this was designed to be well defended. Which makes me think that maybe it was.

"Was this place designed to be used in firefights?" I ask Paus.

He looks at me and smiles before nodding."Yes. I designed this room as this is where I mainly work when I am not in the armory. That's why I had that duct connected between these two places. Wanted my positions to be easy to defend. Glad someone appreciates it."

Our chattering is interrupted by rocket trooper shooting at our cover.

I smirk and take my AR. "I'll take its shields, you take it down." I say to him and after receiving nod I slightly pop out of cover and start shooting at it. Just as its shields fail Paus takes it down with one well placed shot. We then get back to cover.

"Got to hand it to you. This whole room is deathtrap. I'm glad we got here before anyone else." I say as I check my Viper.

He nods and looks if there are any more geth. Seeing none he reloads his Tempests.

After a minute without anything happening I decide to ask about something odd I noticed.

"I've been wondering...my Tactical cloak? I was under impression that cloaking devices don't exist."I ask him while thinking the answer up myself _Yeah right, I remember creating one for my omnitool when I was 8 years old in my new life_.

He looks at me and then he looks at his omnitool to check something before answering.

"Experimental technology. There are two systems, one used purely by omnitool ,which is cheaper but not so good version. And another system is woven to suit or armor, it's system consisting of numerous scanners ,cameras and holographic projectors in outer layer of your armor that create illusion of nothing being there. Through my connections I decided to get one for you. I have one also. Your omnitool already had the other version so that is little bit odd question." he says to me. Ouch! busted! of course he checked my omnitool!

But I'm of course puzzled at this. Didn't he just earlier call me machine and was about to kill me? Why would he give me such an expensive technology? he could have taken my custom made omnitool and sold it instead of letting me keep it!

"why? I got impression you disapproved my... creation." I ask him because it's very illogical to give such useful piece of tech to one you don't trust.

He hesitates a moment before sighing and after seeing no one ,he answers in a bit melancholy sounding voice

"this project had noble purpose once...To rebuilt you. But my friend...Mi'tala betrayed that purpose. She was the one that replaced your brain with AI she had developed. I got to know about it just days ago from my other friend here. The human you asked to contact Shepard...the man who was killed by Mi'tala yesterday..." he says in slightly sorrow tone. Didn't know salarians could sound THIS emotional...and talk like human for once.

I make krhm noise to get his attention before continuing"wow...okay...well...that might explain some things and I think I should not indulge before you are ready to tell more. But it makes me think...what the hell happened to me between attack on Mindoir and getting spaced? I've otherwise nigh perfect memories..."I look at him and decide otherwise "uh never mind just thinking a loud." I say. I know I have the memories but for some reason I feel really bad whenever I try to access them. Guess something bad happened to me?

He looks at me briefly with unreadable expression on his face. Then he takes some kind of nutrient bar and starts eating. After hearing my stomach growl he gives me one. I can't help but chuckle a little at that.

"Something funny?"he asks me. I stop chuckling and start eating too.

"nothing... just thinking how machine can become hungry..." I say off-handedly.

He then looks at me hard and shakes his head. "You are NOT machine. You are an ANDROID. Sure you have machine for _brain _and your right lung has been replaced with some tech to keep your Bluebox operation and your bones are artificial but otherwise... You are as much human as you were when we found you. Though we did take out that broken Batarian slave collar you had." he says in matter-of-fact-tone

I double take and blink my eyes at that. But I decide not to ask more for now and concentrate on the geth that appeared at the doorway.

"Geth!" I mutter and quickly take out my viper. I drain its shields and then with few well placed shots to head, I take it out.

"hmph! Not going to ask more questions? Like about the energy drain?" He asks me as we notice it's clear again.

"uhmm...is it special?" I ask him as I lay down my weapon. I remember figuring out how to make one around same time I made Tactical Cloak, that is when I was 8 again...or 30 if you add my years before Death transferred me to stillborn baby to revive it...

His eyes widen as far as they physically can if not more "You really don't know much? Yes it is special. To get it you need to reconstruct whole omnitool from scratch with another omnitool. But doing so makes your omnitool unable to perform Overload and Weapon overheat. Almost no one knows how to do it.

What I know it was invented by quarians and only other species that have managed to figure it out has been salarians. Quarians has kept their secrets very well hidden and usually they have two omnitools to hide the feature. It took years for us to figure it out and I gave it to you, technically almost completely illiterate? Damn I must have been insane to not take it away from you when we picked you up..." he says to me.

This spikes my anger "Oh...well I have to say that I'm not technically illiterate! I was child genius that learned to speak ,read ,write and do complex calculus before I was 2! and that's something for human!"I say in frustration...and then I remember my special circumstances. I had otherworldly knowledge backing me up...But there was this manga about 1 year old babies that were more intelligent than professors...okay I should just shut up...

Though I should get medal if what he said...I figured out how to do something THAT awesome when I was 8(30)? damn I'm good...

My thought processes and inner dialogue is interrupted _**again**_ by arrival of 4 geth troopers.

"Seems like it's time to kick their asses again!" I say and cock my viper.

I then energy drain one, but get two. I smirk even wider and kill them both with one clip.

Paus handles other two just as fast. Putting on new thermal clip I can't help but whistle.

"haven't changed clip for while...it's good they cool down if you leave them alone for while." I say as I get back to cover.

Motormouth STG strikes then again "yes and no. These thermal clips are not standard so they do cool down but the universal clips need to be put on special machine to make them usable again since they use endothermic processes to suck all the heat." He says in is normal tone.

Then he gets this big smile on his face "It's good that KID convinced few companies to start co-developing both versions of arsenal all those years ago" He says offhandedly

That comment makes me remember something I had forgotten. The few months during my new childhood, just before the attack on Mindoir.

I created KID? And VI called Phantom with...

holy shit...I had regained all my memories for few months back in 2169 and had created THAT advanced VI that...shit...If those plans came to fruition...I should be a billionaire...

But before I can tell Paus that I'm KID our comm gargles.

Shepard had finally managed to dock into the station and contact me.

"Hey bro, is that really you there?" she asks carefully.

I can't help but smile and I hurry to answer "I don' know, do you? Ask me after you've been captive by batarians for over decade! That wasn't nice!"

"okay if that wasn't you then...wait...You said you were batarian slave how did you get to station owned by Saren?..." She asks me sounding very puzzled.

Who could blame her? she had lived 9 years of her childhood with little genius boy that had memories of his previous life. Then said boy disappears in batarian raid in which almost everyone either is captured, tortured or killed in very brutal fashion. Only to appear almost 13 years later in station owned by Rogue Turian spectre who hates humans and is allied with race of synthetic killing machines?

Okay I should just shut up...

I shake my head "I have absolutely no idea...I just woke up yesterday after terrible headache " I ask her and briefly glance at Paus who looks at the door intently in case of geth.  
"Well. I woke up around the same time you were made spectre...watched it live. Congratz for that sis! Though I couldn't do a thing as I was bound to the device in main lab." I say recounting events.

Her voice lightens up for a bit "Thanks...and you remember nothing before that?" she says and hear her readying her weapon.

I shrug my shoulders "I remember both of my childhoods and my lost memories before the accident...like how we met...I was just few months old and screaming like a, well baby when"

Shepard interrupts me by chuckling "...when I got fed up with your constant screaming and slapped you..."

I laugh at that a little "yeah...that kind of made me realize it was real and not some crazy dream. I remember calling you Shepard then..."

She sighs at that"yep...that's when part of my memories resurfaced...and everyone, me included, misinterpreted my new memories so that I was your sister...but I never told anyone but you my real name...and I have kept it secret since...almost..." That is when she remembers where she is and what she was supposed to ask me

"oh right...What you remember of the past 13 years?" she says after few seconds. She was probably taken back by my sudden change of subject.

Me:"Oh right well... after getting Shocked to unconsciousness in Mindoir I have a big hole in my memory, which hurts just to think about it, and next thing I know I'm in space, in combat suit and my body is in pieces and I am barely alive as I had extra oxygen tank and my left lung and heart were still operational. I remember being like that for about a minute. Then just as I were to be rescued by unknown Kowloon class freighter...  
I lost it...  
and then I had intense pain in my head before waking up here. " I say nonchalantly omitting detail about me being basically computer program in very advanced quantum computer inside head of this android body...okay time to shut up again and listen to her reaction.

She doesn't take that well "YOU WHAT? " she shrieks at the top of her lungs.

I'm a bit taken back by volume of her shriek  
"I almost died from getting spaced?"  
I start to explain but I then notice I had been muted off the conversation between I and Almost and can only hear next exchange between Shepard and Paus.

Paus starts as if reporting to superior officer:  
"Ma'am...I'm Agent Paus, STG, I am responsible for rescuing your brother from certain death, bringing him back to life and spending fortune and three years rebuilding him."

Shepard and everyone else should be very confused by story such as that if I knew them right.  
And she doesn't disappoint :  
"How...why...what...Why did you do all this for my brother? Did...did he do something for you?" Shepard asks and is on verge of crying. Then I hear her give few brisk commands again and this time Ashley and Kaidan give their responses. Which reels me back. She takes aliens with her and leaves Humans to defend the airlock? Can't say I blame her but seeing that they came straight here I guess the crew isn't comfortable in leaving defense of their ship in the hands of aliens and Shepard noticed it and...or I'm over-analyzing the situation.

Paus looks at me and after taking quick deep breath like salarian he continues to tell the tale even I was not aware of  
"He destroyed major Slaver ring almost single-handed from inside...blew up a cruiser...and in attempt to escape his escape pod malfunctioned and broke apart...and he still survived...we were hiding nearby because...we were supposed to infiltrate the ship and blow it up but since he did our job for us...we just had to repay him somehow...his bravery spared almost hundred friends of mine that were supposed to be under my command to take down that ship..."

I watch him in silent horror...I had blown up an CRUISER? **HOT **_**DAMN!**_**  
**Why I don't remember these things? Has the memory block Death put on me changed target so to speak?

I hear few whistles from the comm. Apparently that impressed someone listening us .  
I tap shoulder of Paus and then point at my mouth. He nods and allows me to speak.

Me:"Paus muted me for minute ,don't know how...but I had NO IDEA I had done such a thing...but it might explain why I'm so good with guns...but-"I start but then I suddenly remember snippets

"Okay it seems some of my memories are returning... I...I didn't blow up that cruiser...it was united effort of all the slaves there. Only thing I did was freeing everyone from the shackles and beat few guards unarmed in our run to shuttles and escape pods. In the end...only I got to escape pod as Batarians shot the rest and I was badly wounded. I had managed to escape as the ship blew up. So the other prisoners must have done it." I say and start to shake and cry. Damn them! Damn the batarians to hell! ARGH! I rage and punch the panel in front of me repeatedly.

When I feel Ready I speak again "Okay that is something I don't want to experience again...no wonder I forced myself to forget...Damn Batarians! I really don't want to remember anymore and even that ten minute long memory was way too intense" I say but then explosion rocks the area we are on. We peek behind the counter towards the door. What we see isn't nice punch of sissy geth but...

"Shit! mechs! Heavy and LOKI! And ...salarians? SHIT!"I shout and look at Paus quickly. As the salarians start shooting too along with the mechs I grimace. I look at Paus as I make my decision. For some reason everything in me screams not to kill organics and I decide to go with it.

"Paus! You concentrate on salarians! I'm taking the mechs! I Have never killed living being and I don't want to start now." I say and I hear firefight erupting from speakers.

Me:"Mulan? You okay there?"I ask as I energy drain the heavy mech while Paus tinkers with few grenades. Shepard says nothing except few curses as she concentrates on fighting. I sigh at relieve as I hear her mutter "I'm okay" between her orders to her squad.

Me:"and what are you?-" I ask Paus and stop as I see the grenades to start sparkling from electricity. I can't help but grin as I realize what he was doing.

Me:"overload or Drain grenade?" I ask like little kid on toy-store on Christmas

Paus : "You'll see" he says while smirking. Then he throws them at the mechs. The resulting explosion takes care of their shields and then he puts incendiary rounds to his two Tempests (yeah he has two)

After he has done modding his weapons he empties them at the two heavy mechs...by firing without looking. And every damn pellet hits.

I'm of course impressed: "Damn! You sure you are not spectre?" I ask him as I energy drain the heavy mech and see it explode, taking trio of smaller mechs with it.

He shakes his head "Considered but No. I didn't want be above law so I stayed in STG. Before I started on this project with my friends of course."

Me:"wow...well lets take these guys out" I say and take both of my Assault rifles out and put them on top of our cover and then let it roll.

I manage to take out the another heavy mech with my other before it overheated and I dropped it to focus better on my freezer AR. I quickly shot rest of the LOKI mechs with it and sprayed few shots toward salarians so they would focus on me.

The stunt makes me nearly vomit and I get terrible headache, headache that I know is phantom pain. I stop and get back on cover. Then I drop my weapon to ground and hold my head for few seconds to get dizziness off.

I look at Paus for brief second"uugh...Yeah it seems legit now that I can't shoot living beings...shit I think I'm going to vomit..." I say.

I then take out my helmet and do as I said. Over our cover.

Paus looks at me with calculating stare "Seems so. Don't worry I'll handle things...how many grenades you have in your backpack?" he asks me after a second.

"take a look yourself if you can...should be few." I say as I wipe my mouth with my armored glove.

Doing that just reminded me of my situation as the plate of it didn't actually help "is there something I can wipe my mouth with? Or cleanse it of all this awful shit?"

He had apparently accounted for it already "yes. Here. Pure water and towel." he says giving the items to me

Me:"thanks" I say and take a sip and gurgle for while and then spit out...over our cover and towards our enemies that just poured in. Then I wipe my mouth with the towel. After that I wash and wipe my glove.

Me:"Okay lets get back to fight...MY PEOPLE NEED ME!"I yell with enthusiasm as I put on my helmet.

Paus nods and smiles at that:"good to see you ready. Should we try to rendezvous with your sister?" he asks.

It makes me think for a second "I don't know man...and besides...we aren't really related...lucky shot with genetics and we had nigh identical DNA...except that I have this awesome hair and I am man...but we were both Adopted to same family on Mindoir so yeah we should be related..."

It seems Shepard took care of her opposition as she interrupts me right there and then

S:"umm...bro? In that case I should bring you up to speed...I found my real mother and...she was twin of your mother so...yeah...and the couple that adopted us? The woman was cousin of my father so talk about lucky coincidences...So when I got the message from Barla Von about you ,I told mom and you are now reinstated as living member of our family and legally my little brother again...though you are my cousin through our mothers...so yeah...anyway I say we meet at Kahuna?"

Once again I reel back in shock "ugh...wut? I-err...okay Yeah Kahuna..." I manage to sputter out in my confusion. I'm her cousin and little brother at the same time? I think I'm luckiest person in the universe to be really related to THE commander Shepard!

"well...now would be good time to tell what Kahuna is?" Paus cuts in.

I shrug my shoulders. What's the harm in telling him?"armory...lets go!" I say and start packing all the things that are still usable to my backpack. I'm still puzzled about few things but we should have time when we get out of here.

"Ready! Lets go!" I say as I put my weapons on my backpack and take two pistols from the dead salarians,In favor of having two ARs and Viper I forgot to take the pistols with me. As I see quizzical expression on Paus I shrug my shoulders.

"I know I know...but I felt so cool with Akimbo pistols that I thought I should spare my weapons and go with it...and besides you are doing it with Tempest SMGs! And since these are basic issue venting system automatic pistols I think I should be okay." I say and smirk under my helmet.

He shakes his head.  
Then he reaches to his comm. "Commander Shepard? I'm heading to this "Kahuna" through air ducts. I was one of the chief designers of this place before my friend started wooing Saren. The ducts should only fit salarians and little kids. I'll inform you when I'm there. Agent Paus out." he says to it and starts readying.

Hey hey hey HEY! This is not going lie I planned at all!

"Hey! what about me? you going to let me wonder these halls full of hostiles by myself?" I ask and just to try and get Shepard on my side I left the comm open.

She doesn't disappoint "Good point. You sure it is wise to let just revived person with severe problems about killing organics wander around in place full of hostiles?" Shepard asks me

But Paus was certainly expecting it and had answer ready  
"Spectre Shepard, let me remind you. Your brother has best optical and thermal cloak there is. He also has top of the line armor and can use Energy drain to quickly replenish his shields. I take it that quarian in your squad is probably reeling back from that info but this guy already HAD the omnitool capable of using it when we rescued him. He said he was genius. But managing to do THAT shows that he really is. Also he has superior reflexes and aiming skills. The Viper sniper rifle, his two Assault rifles and two automatic pistols should prove that he is dangerous enemy to any who dares to cross him. Oh and he has 7 high explosive grenades and 5 adhesive grenades . So he should be okay."

"Well in that case..." Shepard starts but I then hear snickers from the radio and then Garrus finally speaks.

"Sorry for insubordination but if he is almost YOUR brother then those skills are understandable but what is this talk about second life?"

I grit my teeth and decide it's time to start explaining.

"I remember my previous life back in 2012 that's what. That knowledge made me partially insane as I was born. Shepard has known this since I was 2 months old. Search for 'human child genius John Juha Altar Peruna'. Now please can we get out of here?" I say as quickly as possible.

I hear several "what did he say? damn I got to hear the recording at slower pace, he talked faster than salarian!"s which makes me smirk.

"you still like to say that as fast as you can...though now you were a lot faster than usual. Been practicing Juha?" Shepard asks me and I hear fighting erupting again.

"nope! but it felt good to say it again!" I say "But since you and Paus are so in favor of me going alone... I got to listen some old music. I'm probably only human who has purple armor so that should make me recognizable Gerahka Mulan?" I finish

"Woshdu Potato!" she says sounding quite cheerful.

I then wave at Paus and he presses few buttons on the consoles and then he sends us all an app that shows 30 minutes and counting down. After doing that he waves back and hops into the duct. Seeing him gone I take deep breath and go to the door.

"Okay baby, let the good times roll!" I say and smirk wide. "Time to kick ass and chew bubble gum! I'm all out of gum!"

* * *

**Gerahka= did you understand What I said- to person deemed as superior, in which case Woshdu from that person means not 'yes sir' but 'I heard and understood you'**


	3. solo

Android effect Ch3.

Going solo, not Han Solo

AN: Yeah this is the new Ch 3...I hope I didn't forget anything...I have read it few times and my bro once...I hope it's enough...Please give me some constructive criticism! If you think something doesn't work in my story, let me know.

* * *

Alone. I'm now alone in station full of things that were only fiction to me only an hour , or if 'my memories' are to be believed, 22 years ago. I shake my head as I list them all while I check the hallway I'm supposed to go into alone.

Geth, krogans, turian, quarian, salarians and Commander Shepard.

And to top it all...it seems I am her cousin. This Shepard is originally Spacer but for some twisted reason...

I was 'born' on the day she crashed on Earth, lost her father and her memories...and my new mother was twin(?) Of Hannah Shepard (mother of spacer commander Shepard) so they thought that she was mother of BOTH of us. I grew up with her for three years in the orphanage on Vancouver until an accident. Accident that almost killed me. The man who caused the accident felt responsible and we were adopted to his family.

I shake my head again as I creep through the hallway to the next corner.  
If 'my memories' really are mine...then why the hell do I feel like they aren't mine? Sure I would have done all that my memories say I've done if I wouldn't have known the future...but still...why did I forget them when I woke up an hour ago? Now they pop up whenever I need certain memory.

My thinking is interrupted by arrival of three geth troopers. Since I know I'm NOT some badass like Shepard & co I decide to not fight them head on. I look for alternative route from map I downloaded. Seeing that only other route is long as hell I decide to cloak past them.

I know my limits and that is two geth troopers with surprise bonus. One with Energy drain and other with my guns. IF I have more enemies on my way, I sneak past them.

I'm not Super badass like Shepard. I'm...

wait...I'm currently android...and...maybe I CAN do this...

I smirk as new a little bit bolder plan comes to my mind.

Grenades. I take out frag grenade from my belt and quickly calculate perfect timing and throw it. I watch as it sails through the air and just as they notice it I energy drain one of them to get their attention. Immediately after that the nade explodes taking two of them out with bang and leaving last one for me to finish. We quickly exchange fire but ultimately my two pistols win against his geth rifle. But I barely win as it almost gets my shields.

"Three down and unknown amount left. I wonder What else there is waiting for me" I mutter a loud as I continue onwards. According to the radio chatter, Shepard and her squad have encountered some varren and krogan which I hope to avoid. I wonder if they have been the main focus? It might explain why I've had so little opposition.

Just as I think that peek around corner just to notice one krogan with two varren coming towards me.

PERKELE! This is not good...how the hell I'm going to beat that? I'm fine fighting against dumb geth but this guy? I would need rocket launcher and platoon of mooks to take it down!

Or anyone from Shepard's squad...if I had to choose one I would take Shepard herself...

I silently curse as I try to find a way to win. He is right between me and only plausible route towards my goals...Armory,Shepard and The Normandy.

Shit he is 5 meters away from me! THINK Juha THINK! What do I have?

Energy drain? Doesn't work, he has only armor.

Omniblade? Okay that's a suicide.

Pistols? Suicide. AR's? Suicide. Viper? Suicide.

Shit two meters!

What else beside Tactical cloak and grenades?

oh...I feel hope rising with the idea.

That could work...

I smile and quickly place the pistols away and take three grenades and engage the cloak. I gulp and press against the wall as he and his beasts stroll just few cm from me. I place one grenade to his armor and pray that he doesn't notice me.

"hmm...smells broken geth..." he says while strolling towards where I came from. He didn't notice the sticky grenade I placed on him!

I quickly take cover as big boom goes of. According to my calculations...yep he is just mightily pissed of but his varren are dead.

I prime two next grenades and throw them between us as he turns towards me with murder in his eyes, I smirk and take out my pistols and start shooting at him. This pisses him of even more and he starts charging towards me...

straight to the proximity mines.

I watch as he dies at the first proximity mine and his corpse sets of the another sending his remains all over me.

"YUCK! I'm never going to do that again!" I yell at no one.

But my comm was open "what happened? You okay?" Shepard asks me and I hear lots of noise coming from her end.

She is in battle and asks ME if I am okay? Wtf?

It seems she is quite worried. I think I can earn some respect from Wrex if I tell What happened...

I look around in case nothing is lurking near and continue " I just encountered three geth, which I disposed of, then Krogan and his varrens. That one was tough and I had to use three grenades and STILL he almost got me. Now his remains are all over me. Anyone want to lick me clean?" I ask with grin.

Before they can say anything I open the next door just to notice where I am.

The place I woke up.

"Hey? Did you hear me? Where are you?"Shepard asks me

What? Oh damn apparently I didn't listen and thought no one said anything...ups...

damn my wandering mind!" I'm in room I woke up. I can hear sounds of battle. Where are YOU?"

Paus is quick to answer" In vents looking at Kahuna.."

"If this map is to be believed, I'm at the hallway that leads to it. This place is full of geth, krogans and salarians. It looks like they think we are biggest threat."Shepard says.

I snigger at that "well you are reason Saren's no longer Spectre so...I think it's only logical they focus on you."

What Shepard says next surprises the hell out of me "well I get to destroy more stuff legitimately and get to play hero so I don't complain..." she says with tone that tells me she is enjoying this.

I almost trip from surprise. Woah woah woah! Great Shepard is doing this for THOSE reasons?

Well that might explain some things...classic hero complex coupled with trouble magnetism and wanton for destruction? This universe couldn't ask for better Shepherd ...ouch I meant Shepard...

okay so lets see...I am just a door away from two f my goals... I think it's high time I find out more about myself.

In all What has happened I never thought about looking at these computers...lets see.

Oooh? A password locked? Well well well...lets see...usually in these situations in the games...the password has appeared before...or can be found near...

I think and look around. Finding nothing I decide to do it old fashion way. I set up program to find out the password.

Five seconds later it finds first letter of 30. My eyes almost bulge out at that

"Oh brother...I think this might take a while..." I say a loud as I facepalm. That's when I get an idea.

"Paus? You happen to know password for Project Savior?"

"oh that one? It's ******************************. I've already the files of that."

"geez...should have said so earlier...now I've wasted time here when I could have just joined my sis in the fight." I say and turn around...

just to see Asari there with shotgun

"Holy Sh-" I start but before I can continue I'm in stasis. Damn damn damn! This is not good! Only asari in station is the indoctrinated Mi'tala! What the hell I'm going to do now?

The asari smirks and starts mocking me "oh so the little monkey has come back to the place he belongs...had fun taking over the AI I had spent 3 years building? Surprised? It send me SOS the second he lost to you. I'm surprised you managed to overpower AI from within it...but then again...you are exception to all rules aren't you? Oh did that surprise you? He knows about you...that's why he agreed to fund this project...he wanted information you possess..."She taunts me and with the last sentence my eyes went wide with fear, Sovereign knows about my foreknowledge? Oh shit!"

but then she continues "Information about how to keep your memories after death and onto your next life...you know that with that stunt you proved

that wheel of life is real and possibly that supernatural thing such as ghosts...

With that in mind Saren asked me to see if you can survive being uploaded to AI with your mind intact. Seeing that you did, I send report to Saren. He knows about you now. Even if you manage to escape from here, you are never safe! But unlike Saren...I am going to kill you now... Reahhahhahhaa!" she says and bursts to her very creepy laugh. Then she points her shotgun at me.

Looks like Stasis is ending! Oh shit shit shit! I try to move and yell. DO anything! But No. I can't move a muscle. Only my eyes.

She starts looking more and more feral as seconds go by.

Then...

The stasis starts to weaken "Goodbye monkey!" she says and pulls the trigger to trigger the charge function on her geth plasma shotgun. But just as the stasis breaks and the asari releases the trigger...

someone materializes between us and the shot goes of totally wrong way.

Paus had run in cloaked and pushed her gun away just in time.

The bitch is not pleased"YOU!" she spats out and lashes out faster than our bodies can move. WE stumble backwards from force of her push/throw/shockwave/whatever she send towards us.

"DIE!" she yells as she cocks her shotgun and shoots Paus to my horror.

I'm paralyzed from all the sudden events so I can only watch as my savior dies in my arms (he was in between me and the asari when she pushed us away so...yeah)

But before she can shoot me, she gets pushed away biotically.

Shepard then yells from the doorway "YOU SHALL HARM MY BRO NO MORE!" she says and in blink of an eye she is towering over the asari in other side of the room.

What the hell? Did she just do biotic charge? I was always under impression only Asari and those with L4 or L5 vanguard implants could do it! What is going on here?

I decide to quickly look backwards to see What she did...

Biotic push with both arms and legs behind herself? Shit! That was ingenious! And she managed to slow down her charge with weaker push just before she hit something? Is she genius or What?

But my musings are interrupted as Shepard speaks "You are going down!" she says to the asari and does her in with biotic punch to the face...and the head of the asari is no more after that.

Then Shepard stands up and looks at her hands "How the fuck did I do that?"she asks from herself.

What the? Oh hell no! She just did it? I better explain "Hey sis...I was in daze but I managed to see What you did...you did push of some kind behind you with your whole body? And then just before you hit her you did another ahead of you..." I say to her.

She looks at me in surprise "You saw? Well if that's the case I probably should...ouch...or maybe not...I feel like my body is on fire...and my suit says I have internal bleeding...*cough*" she says and then presses something on her omnitool.

"That's better...but I better go see chakwas after this...Hows the STG guy?" she asks me.

I almost jump in surprise. I had forgotten him! Even though he currently is dead on top of me.

That's when he stirs "*cough* Not good" he says and goes on to coughing fit and blood comes out of his mouth,

Meaning he is just seriously wounded...

"He has hole in his chest? I though he died of that shot but it seems he is tougher than average salarian..." I say and gently come out of under him and set him down and scan him.

That's when Garrus , Wrex and Tali come in.

"next time you decide to rush of commander, please tell us! We were almost overrun there!" Tali says.

Shepard laughs at that a little as I rumble my backpack for more medigel.

She stops her laugh and looks at Paus and me "sorry...had to save my bro...but it seems someone managed to do it first. At the cost of his life probably."

That's when she starts coughing again. "And I did something crazy and it almost broke me...some kind of biotic charge...now my right lung is punctured and several muscles ache like there is no tomorrow..." and then she wobbles and sits down on one of the tables. Tali runs to her and together they stroll towards me and Paus.

He is in really bad shape and I'm doing my best to not break down. I'm man goddamnit! (AN: I swear a lot in RL...immature I know...)

"How is he doing?"Shepard asks me again now that there are some people with better experience in alien physiology present. Garrus is quickly on my side looking at him too.

"bad...medigel is holding him from not dying of further blood loss but his internal organs are mess...I...I don't know if he'll make it..." I say holding my tears back.

Garrus is quick to check him "It's much worse than that...if he doesn't get expert medical attention NOW he'll die within a minute...though he should be dead already...He is tough I give him that."

That's when Paus weakly moves his arms just so he can...

start sending all the information to my right omnitool that has almost empty memory bank.

"what the? He's sending me something...and it's huge! Hey Hey hey Hey! You are not going to die here so you have no need to send all this to me!" I say to him.

He smiles weakly "Don't...let...Saren...Win!...Stay...alive...and...if you...meet Kirrahe...tell him that...I held the line!" and that's when he dies.

"I will!" I say and get up...I walk few meters and with all my strength I hit the thing I was shackled in. It dents noticeably from it and I feel that the skin on my knuckles broke. But since my skeleton is now made of something equal to adamantium (heh no it isn't, it isn't even metal unlike my skull which is made so my 'brain' can't be scanned in any way.)

Shepard comes and places her hand on my shoulder.

"You okay?" she asks me, clearly worried.

"I imagine as good as you were 2161 and 2170..." I say to her. It hits dead on.

But the result is not What I expected as she punches my solar plexus hard.

After a minute of collecting myself I ask her "What was that for? Should I have said I feel the same as I felt back in 2161 when I was fucking reborn with knowledge that I can never be with my family and friends anymore? That's What I should have said? Fine! That's exactly What I feel like now! "

She takes her helmet of at that "Take your helmet of and say that again!" she says with voice full of barely contained anger.

"Fine" I say and I do as she asks and as I do it I see her face soften from surprise.

"what the hell happened to you? You are white as ghost! And your...your eyes!" she says in worried tone but then she remembers What she just had asked me to do and shuts up.

I smile at that "I feel the same as I did when I woke up 147 years in future as a baby with knowledge that I have just lost everything. But thinking about coldly and logically...I just lost my first friend and savior...but it still doesn't make me feel any better. Oh and my face? You should see What else is new in me. But these eyes are organic. They cloned most of my body. These eyes have few added cybernetic parts. Like internal HUD and heat vision. I haven't yet fully explored what else they have added to them. Oh and I can now think about as fast as salarian if not **faster**. But that takes a lot out of me. Anything else or can we just...get out of here..."I say with tired voice and finally my eyes land on final will of Kreg Paus.

It brings tear to my eyeand with hoarse voice I tell others "I just read What he had written as his last will...he wants to be blown up in big boom."

I look at them. Shepard is being supported by Tali,Wrex is playing around with the big gun from the armory and Garrus is...what the? He has Sniper rifle made by KID Armory? What the hell? It seems that something came out of that company I apparently started when I was '8 years old'...

I almost call him Garrus as I try to get his attention "Hey you...the turian...that weapon? Where did you get it?"I ask him

Garrus looks at me in surprise "I'm Garrus Vakarian not 'the turian' ." he says with undertone that tells he didn't like it "And this gun? I bought it last year...packs hell of a punch and doesn't need to be vented at all. But it needs to be calibrated every time the environment changes though...It's Coil gun believe it or not! There are almost none of these things even though they are hell of a lot better for sniping...why?" he answers me.

I smirk at him "nothing...just that KID Armory and its coilgun sniper rifle project was started by ME when I was 8 years old...or 30 however you want to count it..."

That makes her mandibles drop in surprise and Shepard laughs a little at that.

"what? That's impossible! That would mean you designed the Phantom VI and created the company that's known for its unorthodox approach on things! But no 8 year old should be able to do that!" he says to me

but before I can answer, Shepard cuts in. "I said I knew the person who is behind KID Armory! I think you owe me 200 cred Garrus!" she says smirking her predatory smirk.

Garrus is not pleased "I'm not paying until he proves it. There is password-riddle made by mysterious leader of KID Armory that no one has cracked in 13 years it has existed. If he knows that password, it's all proof I need" he says in very confident tone.

I start laughing. IT has not been cracked? Oh my sides! That's best joke ever! That password may be long but I was sure it would be cracked in month! It was supposed to be competition! I laugh even harder and fall of the table I was sitting on.

No one else finds that funny and they all just stare at me squirming around.

That is until Shepard snaps "Juha shut up! I'll take us to the KID Armory headquarters on Terra Nova. I want that 200 creds!" she says and beckons us to follow her.

I rise up and take hand that Garrus extended to me. He seems a bit puzzled and annoyed by my reaction.

"What's so funny about that password riddle?" he asks me.

Oh poor Garrus...perhaps I should enlighten him.

"That 'password riddle' was supposed to be first of monthly competitions. First one to crack it would get ¼ of all the money people have spent on getting permission for it. I designed device that would allow anyone to try but only once a month and it would cost 4 credits per try. But 13 years...I wonder how many times it has been tried?" I wonder and start imagining something like around one million with eyes almost shining.

But Garrus likes to surprise me as he scows and takes a look at his omnitool"4 734 923 042 234 times. And that's last month. It's quite popular. People want to get rich fast and since it costs only 4 creds per time... The company has said that their absent company president designed that password and device. So unofficially many think it should prove you are their boss." Garrus answers me.

My eyes glass over for second. What the fuck? That would make... just over one billion? Or is it trillion? No. Trillion is million^3 and billion is million million, or million^2 Oh boy...I think I'm going to faint...

and on cue I almost fall over body of krogan.

"what the? Okay that was not in my mind when I designed the thing...but it would make nice pocket money don't you think?" I ask Garrus as we stay a little bit behind Shepard and Tali. Wrex is leading with his new big gun.

Garrus laughs at that "you kidding? That's a pocket money?"

"well I'm Owner of KID Armory so I think I'm actually hell of a lot richer than that..." I say smirking.

"oh and the clock is ticking. I hope you have everything as we have 10 minutes until core reaches critical and goes BOOM." I note. Garrus nods and we continue uneventfully towards Normandy. But in my mind swirls the KIDTest, test that I would have to take to assume mantle of CEO of KID Company, the real name of KID Armory...and that meant I had to meet with the 12 executives I left to lead. and if my memories are true...one of them knows...

* * *

Hell yeah! I think this is good enough! at least that's what my bro said...well I hope we didn't overlook too many things...


	4. Author note

Hello and sorry that this is another Author Note

I Read some guides and actually talked with someone other than my brother about this story and they finally managed to tuck it to my head.

the introduction of this story just **doesn't ****_work_****.**

It's too fast. straight action. No time to get a feel of the characters.

So I have started to write... better prologue.

So you'd get better feel at me, or should I say avatar of me, the main protagonist of this story.

Protagonist but not the hero, as Shepard is THE hero of Mass Effect.

but for now, **I'm a bit busy** in _RL_ .

so...it might be awhile before I actually publish the edited chapters...


End file.
